


就如人类般破损

by kouichigirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 原作向，厄里斯魔镜相关。五次阿不思撒谎，一次他无需这样做。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	就如人类般破损

1

“当然啦，”阿不思补充，“那只是一面拙劣的仿造品。”

“我得说，你太谦虚了。”巴希达•巴沙特放下新烤的肉鸽馅饼，很高兴自己引出了新话题。她笑眯眯地留意到侄孙在沙发上换了个姿势：少年双肘压上扶手，显然开始对谈话产生了兴趣。

“即使只映射内心，也是对厄里斯魔镜了不起的复制！”盖勒特插话。他来了精神，挑衅也随即而至，“——但不过是拾取前人牙慧。老实说，”他对着巴希达说话，目光仍专注地端详着同龄人，“聪明可不是稀罕的东西。我已经见识了不少天才，他们一辈子都忙着浪费时间。”

“盖勒特！”老人责怪地触碰少年的肩膀，但阿不思只是冷静地投来一瞥，仿佛才注意到客厅里还有这么一个人：“十分中肯。”他平板地评价，暗流从眼底卷过，“但浪掷时间恐怕正是我的责任所在。”

这令金发青年感兴趣地顿了几秒，然后他笑起来，有了新主意。“瞧瞧你，都生气了。行啦，我道歉，好不好？”这息事宁人里又带着些劝诱，阿不思只是漠然地把点心盘推远了一些，他失去了兴趣：“你只是说出了事实。”

“不，我应当道歉。”令希巴达大为惊讶，盖勒特灵活地闪到了客人身边。他弯下腰，试探性地触摸对方修长的手背，“为我先前的怠慢、为我没有尽到宾主之谊——虽然嘛，你才是在这里住得久的那个。”

阿不思想不失礼貌地结束谈话，但当他偏过脸颊，冷不丁地撞进了另一双蓝眼睛里。

它们桀骜，灵活，闪闪发光，像舒展双翼的海鸟，光芒沿着羽尾上扬。阿不思忘记了原本的托词：“你的意思是，我也应当向你道歉。”

“我会很乐意接受的。”盖勒特得寸进尺地挑挑眉毛，眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“从你落座开始，我就知道你在想什么——这个目中无人的辍学者，他懂了一些旁门左道，便自认为以无所不知！”他弯下腰，凑近阿不思的耳边。

金发少年促狭地压低声音：“但这自大狂小鬼长得还挺俊，是吧？”

这一手出乎意料，阿不思因此笑了出来。“而你怎么看我呢？当然了，一个沉闷、无趣、缺少生机的书呆子。”笑意还停留在脸上，但他发出叹息，“有的时候，我希望自己只是这样。”

这不是个会载入史册的日子，希巴达教授进进出出，端来新做的馅饼，盛夏里天光漫长，拉慢了时间的流淌。但这个傍晚确实触及到了历史的某些齿轮，锤纺牵出长线，帘幕缓慢旋开，少年们谈论魔咒的声音越来越高，又逐渐地、一点一点地低了下去。

两个年轻人很容易就失去了时间观念，他们有时忘记了热气腾腾的美食，等到饥肠辘辘时才记起变冷的馅饼。送阿不思出门时，洞穴般的银月隐没在黑夜的蓝雾里，金发青年握住新朋友的手，年轻的脸上闪过一丝愤懑：

“我想我知道了，”他轻声说，“你会在那镜子里看见什么。”

阿不思牵动嘴角，他应当感到苦涩，和一些无关紧要的欣慰。但实际上，很长时间里来的第一次，他忘记了肩上的阴影，也忘记了在某些梦境里，他随山谷沉没进深海，变得冰冷、无声而腐烂。“也许，也许。”温热的脉搏在手腕下有力地跳动，“又或者，我只是想念着希巴达女士端出来的肉鸽馅饼。”

2

划掉一个旧公式，阿不思头也不抬，话里带笑：“好啦，盖尔，把它放回去。这些小玩意叫我惭愧，就像将剪碎尸体拼凑在一起。我保存它们，好记住自己的肤浅。”

盖勒特跳回地面，仍然抓着用羊皮纸裹住的小块镜片。他故意挡住窗台的光线，这下阿不思不得不放下笔了。“我只是想不明白，”金发少年满意地眯起眼睛，“你真的认为厄里斯之镜有意义吗，阿不思？我的意思是，若有欲念，则当夺取——没有魔法办不到的，有的是麻瓜，哑炮，软弱而苟且的愚人。”

小指挑断捆皮革的绳子，银币般的镜面在书桌上展露出来，盖勒特转到恋人背后，揽住他。“告诉我，阿尔，”他在怀中人的耳垂上偷取蜜糖，“你看到了什么？” 

这仿品被阿不思弃置已久，他徒劳的梦想舔舐爪牙，直至口鼻鲜血淋漓。但盛夏的凉风清冽致瘾，盖勒特的胸膛令他感觉鼓舞，阿不思没法不望进去。银镜忠实地映出了他与盖勒特，雾气开始弥漫，他们胡须生长，胸前浮现出死亡圣器的挂坠。巨型地图缓缓铺开，他看见了接骨木魔杖、隐形衣与复活石。一些其他的人影逐渐浮现，汇聚在红发巫师身边。

阿不思心脏一沉，移开了视线。

盖勒特没有意识到这点，他正着迷地注视着镜面。“我看见了我们。”他梦呓道，“我和你。我们拥有力量，会将这变为现实。远不止欧洲，我们身后的地图标记着整个世界，我看见了圣器的符号，死亡，它是多么地迷人！我们将驭使这至高的审判，我们的名字就是史诗本身！阿不思，我们。”

他的蓝眼里有湿木燃烧。“你呢，阿尔？”他坏心眼地偷走一个吻，“我很明白，我之所见也是魔镜给你的呈现。我们是彼此的一部分，我们分享命运，品尝同一颗有毒的银色苹果。我从冰凉的母尸中破茧，独一无二的光束落在手心。我珍藏它，崇拜它，我狂热地吻它，为它取名阿不思。它尝起来甘美、滚烫、渗进骨髓，令我嘴唇破碎，鲜血疯长。”

金发少年舔着嘴唇，他将怀中人的身体拉转，眼神透出古怪的渴求。

“是的。”唇齿交融之时，阿不思在情人的双唇上喘息，“盖尔，是的，我和你，我们。”

没人再去理睬桌上的魔镜。当更深的吻将他噬咬，阿不思闭上了眼睛。

3

阿列安娜的葬礼选在一个晴朗的日子，尔后阴雨绵绵。

阿不思婉言拒绝了一切愈合咒，夜夜翻身都被鼻梁的钝痛唤醒。他渴望与人交谈，却把自己锁在卧室。朋友们写来的信杂乱地堆在客厅的一角，阿不思不去拆信，阿不福思便把它们扫到家里离羊圈最远的角落。

“你只是为了让自己好受些，”阿不福思冷冷地看着自己亲手打断的鼻梁，他一针见血地指出：“你在享受自我折磨，以便转移愧疚。”

但在更多时候，男孩不再与长兄说话，只在三餐时敲响对方的房门。阿不福思清数山羊，在厨房煮饭，他把扫帚一扔，粗暴地赶走门口张望的邻居，

有时，阿不思看向窗外。他看着灰鼠般的天空，看着连绵的乌云，山路泥泞不堪，落叶时的山毛榉像山顶的雾气。他感到窒息，这不是他想要的。他要大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，他要闪电劈下，冰雹撕裂苍穹，风暴将大树连根拔起。他要跌跪在暴风雨之眼，上天做出审判，雷与火将胸膛贯穿。

可他的痛苦是一粒投进汪洋里的石子，得不到任何回音。金发窃贼的疯狂思想如同膨胀的寄生卵，它曾吸附在阿不思的脊髓，噬肉吮血，盖勒特取下它便扬长而去，留下阿不思徒剩瘦骨一具。

他在深夜里想起了盖勒特的信件，猜想阿不福思已经将它们尽数焚毁。但一些信被施了保护咒，他举起魔杖，无声地走进书房，一层一层地拉开抽屉，在最后一格里发现了一面倒扣的银色圆镜。

他抚摸着镜背，枯萎的记忆活过来了一些。他多么傲慢，而且愚蠢，他复制了厄里斯之镜，深信它展现的画面不会为自己带来痛苦。但父亲的死亡通知书从阿兹卡班飞来，母亲的尸体伏在阿列安娜的脚边。阿列安娜，阿列安娜，他那蓝眼睛的、金色头发的妹妹呀。她那么小，安静时会显得羞涩，她用木条和嫩草编成花环，咯咯笑起来，小手拉扯着自己的衣角。

他犹豫着、颤抖着，慢慢地把镜子转过来。雾气凝聚在镜面，过了好一会儿，才逐渐散开。他看见了自己，意气风发，鼻梁挺拔。他看见了阿不福思，弟弟正大笑着看向身旁的哥哥，甚至不愿施与镜外人一个微笑。

他看见了坎德拉，母亲发髻高耸，此时她并不显得高傲，温柔的眼神穿过银镜，如同柔软的指尖，在他的脸庞流连。他看见铂西瓦尔，他非常疲惫，但也快活，他露出骄傲的笑容，阿列安娜坐在男人的膝头，女孩正张嘴大笑，头发被父亲揉得乱七八糟。

阿不思用尽全力，把魔镜往墙壁一摔。幻象破碎了，裂成几十快被剥去魔法的碎片，每一片里都映着一个茫然无措、面容惨白的红发青年。几十个鼻梁歪掉的阿不思一齐从碎片里审视他，阿不思重重地跌坐在地，他看着无数张枯槁而憔悴的陌生脸庞，一时无法控制全身的颤抖。

他像麻瓜般伸出手，一片又一片，把碎片逐个拾回手心。他花了很长时间来做这件事，有时握得太过用力，新鲜的血液便沿着五指滚落下来。

这是真实的、甘美的疼痛。

早晨阿不福思走下阁楼，发现阿不思正坐在桌边。他的哥哥穿着新袍子，正在写东西，手边是一垛落灰的信件。阿不思听见声音，便抬起头来。

“早上好，阿不福思。”他用羽毛笔指指一小堆分出来的信件，“早饭过后，能帮我回复一下这些信吗？都是不熟的人，我想你应付得来。”

阿不福思看了他一会儿。“昨晚书房里发生了什么？我听见了动静。”终于，他说，“你的手上有血。”

“一切都好。”阿不思回答。

他面容深陷，嘴唇颤抖，但这毕竟是一个微笑。

4

“袜子永远不够穿，”他说，“圣诞节来了又去，我一双袜子也没有收到。人们坚持要送书给我。”

孤儿男孩张大了眼睛，阿不思知道他没有相信自己。敏锐的孩子，他评估着，心性是好的，虽然还需加以引导。

哈利的脚步声逐渐消失在走廊的尽头，阿不思重新将脸转向魔镜。

“好久不见。”他轻声说。

他看见那些脸庞，苍老又年轻。他们挥动手臂，呼唤血亲，他们述说着爱与宽恕，露出无忧无虑的微笑。只有未被损害的心才会被厄里斯的幻象迷惑，而这是他没有告诉哈利的部分：对于负罪前行的灵魂，魔镜只意味着痛苦，和永无休止的自我拷问。

“明天弗立维教授会将您放进新屋子，是间地下室，但愿您喜欢。”他移开了视线，修长的手指抚摸着镜架上古老的拉丁字母，“我们有一场未结束的战争，我请求帮助，不为自己的私欲。”

他拉上灰色镜帘，目送熟悉的脸庞逐个隐没在布料之后。最后灰帘只余狭窄的缝隙，阿不思望进去，看见了自己的眼睛。厄里斯魔镜里的阿不思仍然在微笑，但这微笑显得茫然，他的皱纹松弛，正极力眺望着充满缺憾的真实世界。

5

“晚上好，女士。”阿不思礼貌地说，“这是一个不宁静的夜晚。”

拉文克劳的灰色幽灵转过透明的身体，脸上的傲慢正与美貌相称。她的视线落在阿不思枯死的手上，神情变得柔和了一些。“晚上好，校长先生。”她悦耳地说，没有任何不尊敬的意思，“您快死了。”

“是的。”阿不思赞同地点点头。实际上，他感到好奇：“真是一场奇遇，女士。”

厄里斯魔镜安静地朝向夜空，如同月光下被遗弃的湖泊。鬼魂垂下灰手，它穿过镜面，犹似戏水。“普通的镜子映照肉体，而厄里斯之镜捕捉愿望。”她忧郁地说，“思想繁衍欲望，即使对于我们这类游离于物质与魔法间的可悲生物。”

“而这令大多数幽灵都无法忍受。”阿不思指出，“生者仍可在遗憾的人生上缝缝补补，而幽灵只能忍受永恒的煎熬。”

这话可能会使一些亡灵感到冒犯，但这位幽灵姑娘偏过头，对他产生了兴趣。

“厄里斯之镜不啻于对我们彻底的否认，”她懒洋洋地说，“幽灵无法干涉现世，只能受欲望的永恒折磨。但我和他们不同，先生，你很聪明，我喜欢聪明的人，你或许会明白，我的愿望是幽灵唯一能达成的事。我想要死。”

“那应当是真正的、完全的死亡。”

幽灵显得柔情。“只有死亡能让我们重聚。”女子的声音忧伤、颤抖，捧住镜中虚幻的脸颊，“我会恳求她的谅解，我会跪在她的足边，叫她母亲，叫她妈妈。她会原谅我的，她已经原谅我了，我知道的，我很清楚，我是她唯一的女儿，犯下过错，但不该遭受长久的放逐。”

“你知道吗，校长先生。”她怨毒地、甜蜜地说，“我每一天、每一天都能看见杀死我的凶手。他身上血迹斑斑，那是我的血，我的！我不曾求生，我扭身抓紧他，每一滴血都是他的罪。他应得的！那被内疚折磨的模样是多么美妙呀，我恨他的声音，恨他的头发，我恨极了他竟敢爱我。事实却是，我忍受了与他同为鬼魂，却只能在厄里斯之镜里见到妈妈。——可我怎么能去见她呢？”她的声音变得尖细，那是小女孩的声音，“哪怕她只犹豫了一瞬，我也宁可留在这里！”

“我想，你的意思是，”阿不思温和地说，“爱比恨更需要勇气。比憎恶更困难的，是去面对所辜负的深爱之人。”

“我们很相似，校长先生。将死之身，弥留之人。”她说，显得多愁善感。幽灵侧身飘开，“我讲述了我的秘密，现在我想听你的。用故事换故事，在我的时代里，人们这样做。”

阿不思往镜里看了一小会儿。“我看见了他们。”他轻声说，“父亲，母亲，我的小妹妹。我的弟弟在我的身边，一只手放在我的肩上。”

“这些，”幽灵女士问，“就是全部了吗？”

“是的，”镜里他双手持信，来信人用力至深，划破信纸，仿佛有所倾述。一个世纪已经过去，他从未忘记这字迹：“这就是全部了。”

+1

黑发男人恼恨地压低声音，眼睛明亮得极不自然。

“你又在谈论灵魂，可我呢？我的灵魂呢？还有心，邓布利多，我想谈论心。在你那颗伟大的脑瓜里，哪怕只有一次，你有没有想到过，杀死你，会令我感到痛苦？”

围绕着他们，烛灯漂浮，古老的法具们隐进地下室的阴影里。少有地，白发老人回避了视线：“你理应对我发怒，我告诉你的太少，托付你的又太多。”

“在你看来，我就这么低人一等吗？我替你撒谎，为你卖命，现在还要从黑魔王的眼皮下藏起这一屋子了不起的玩意。”男人的神情变得狂乱，“——而你口口声声问及的仍然是马尔福男孩的灵魂！是的，我无药可救、千疮百孔，承认这点，邓布利多，承认你有多鄙视我！…至少别对我撒谎。”

男人眉眼扭曲，薄薄的嘴唇抿成颤抖的细线。阿不思沉默着，他的黑魔法防御术老师在向他寻求感情：那是安慰，理解，甚至一小匙友谊。老人细细端详焦黑的死手，壁灯的浓影注入复活石的纹理。这是他经手的最后一件圣器，在追逐它们的路上，他将要付出的，会是最后的、也是最微不足道的代价。“是的。”他回答。

“但不止是对你。”老人说，“还有我。我同样如此。”

灰帘徐徐卷起，露出厄里斯之镜，他走过黑发男子，在它面前负手而立。镜里人热闹地簇拥着孤独的老者，他令自己注视，许多年过去了，这已不再困难。

“对于你我，这面镜子恐怕意味着相同的东西。”阿不思轻声说，“你说你想谈论心，莫非你以为我胸膛镶着长明灯，不以血肉捏成？你导致了莉莉•伊万斯的死，而我呢？听好了，西弗，我辜负了父母的死亡，亲手害死了自己的小妹妹！莉莉的死令你醒悟，可你知道吗，能有多少人做到这点？我变得怯弱，而且可鄙，我拖延自己的职责，直到整个欧洲陷入混乱。难道你以为我没有一颗心，不曾品尝过爱？那是绝望者的梦，可怕的、不可弥补的错误！”

“有多少人能纯洁干净地走完一生？有多少人能站在厄里斯魔镜前，只看见自己的倒影？”老人发问，“麻瓜或者巫师，人类愚蠢、短视、犯错。我鄙视你的灵魂，因为那也正是我的。我们不可饶恕，但这痛苦不过是沧海一粟；我们被剥夺了完整，西弗勒斯，但我们选择走下去，以人类的泥足。”

他的胡须颤抖，比以往任何时刻都更像一个老人。“我看见了失去的笑声与谅解的泪水，我看见一个不那么愚蠢，但仍不会满足的我。——先别打断！我不用自己的秘密充当补偿，我尊敬你，恐怕远胜过你的想象。爱会将我们找回，你证明了这点，西弗勒斯，只有爱能够拯救我们。”

很久以来的第一次，老人望进了另一双蓝眼睛。它们桀骜，痛苦，却也坚韧，海鸟的翅骨毕露嶙峋的线条，它已经苍老，但毕竟活着。老人长久地注视着镜面，直到眼神变得模糊。他已经很多年、很多年，不曾见过这双眼睛。

“我还看见了另一颗受损的灵魂…”他对自己低语。一个赤褐色的男孩正躲在长长的胡须里，透过老人的眼睛向外张望。“爱能拯救他，梅林在上，愿爱拯救他。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 记得从这篇开始俺的文风发生了转变，以前可喜欢堆砌了……


End file.
